<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ve jménu Jana Žižky by kingkoblih</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555198">Ve jménu Jana Žižky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih'>kingkoblih</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Floutny [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaník (Jára Cimrman), Floutny, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lambert má wisconsinskej přízvuk a nikdo mi to nevymluví, M/M, Veverka zachraňuje den, ale bude to milý nebojte, celá rodinka pospolu, hodně moc česneku tbh, náhled do manželského života rytíře Hynka z Michle, pohlednice z amériky, tentokrát Marigold není matla!, v útrobách Blaníku, česnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dovolená U Veverky pokračuje! Jenže co když najednou pokračovat nemůže? Proč? Protože není nikdo, kdo by mohl doplňovat toaleťák. Že to stejně nikdo nedělal ani předtím? To ale nikoho nezajímá. Naše společenství dovolenkových hlupáčků se v čele s Veverkou z Bitýšky vydává na dobrodružství rovnou do útrob Blaníku, aby zachránilo své nejmilejší přátele. Protože kde jinde by po tom slavili narozeniny? :(<br/>Tak enjoy a nebrečte &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert &amp; Aiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Floutny [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ve jménu Jana Žižky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sotva si stihl zazipnout lehkou větrovku až ke krku a už utíkal, co mu nohy stačily. Nechtěl ani jednoho ze zaklínačů ztratit ve tmě. Jeho oči si brzy zvykly a v tlumeném světle rozeznával alespoň obrysy stěn, ale ani to nestačilo, aby se mohl v tmavém tunelu zorientovat. Naštěstí mu pánbíček nadělil dobrý sluch, takže, i když pořádně neviděl na krok, dokázal vcelku rozeznat, jak daleko se od něj jeho přátelé nachází. Vlastně ani nevěděl, proč je tam s nimi. Geralt se ještě před pár dny zapřísáhl, že ho s sebou na žádnou akci už nikdy nevezme, ale najednou Marigolda ještě před rozedněním probudil, dávno oblečený ve své zbroji (o které Marigold ani nevěděl, že ji má s sebou), a přikázal mu, aby se oblékl. Dole v hale se setkali s ostatními. A s Veverkou. Podsaditý rytíř s dlouhou hřívou kudrnatých, prošedivělých vlasů, na ně hleděl s kamennou tváří, na které se značně podepsala léta strávená ve boji i v base. Marigoldovi se z pohledu na něj sevřel žaludek. Rytíř Veverka, po většinu dní odsouzen k uklízení a spravování všeho rozbitého v motorestu, se na ně každý den vesele usmíval, rozséval břitké vtípky (většinou mířené na vedení) na všechny strany a zdálo se, že neexistuje nic, co by mohlo tohoto udatného bojovníka vyvést z míry. Teď však na zaklínačkou společnost hleděl odhodlaně, nesmířlivě, s temným stínem v očích. A rozhodně nepomáhalo, že měl na sobě těžkou kroužkovou zbroj a u pasu se mu houpal až nepřirozeně lesklý meč.</p>
<p>V celém lokále nebyla ani noha, což bylo divné, protože rytíři si většinou i přes noc krátili čas hraním na automatech nebo metáním koulí po kuželkách. Nikdo nepromluvil ani slovo, jen na sebe významně kývli a Veverka všechny rychlým krokem odvedl do tmavého zákoutí u automatu na cigarety a kondomy. Marigolda by v životě nenapadlo, že v koutku pod schodištěm by se mohly skrývat dveře. Co dveře, vlastně jen úplně obyčejná díra ve zdi. Zaklínači, všichni se zornicemi roztáhlými tak, že jejich oči byly celé černé, všichni s obličeji bledými jako smrt a lehce pokřivenými, utvořili za Veverkou špalír, jeden po druhém se sehnuli a vešli dovnitř. Marigolda popadl Geralt za zdravou ruku a vtáhl ho do průchodu rovnou za sebou. Za Marigoldem už pochodovala jen Ciri a celému procesí kryl záda Aiden. Ti jediní dva vypadali vcelku normálně. Aidenova tmavá pleť byla jen o něco popelavější než předtím a jeho oči nebyly černé, nýbrž žlutozelené. Marigold si jen zběžně vzpomínal, že Geralt mezi řečí zmínil, že Aiden se zaklínačem nestal v Evropě, jako oni.</p>
<p>Rychlý krok brzy přerostl v lehký poklus. Marigold, který strávil poslední měsíc poleháváním obličejem dolů na podlaze své ložnice, na takové fyzické vypětí nebyl tak úplně připravený, ale neměl odvahu to komukoliv přiznat. O to míň, když se za nimi z ničeho nic ozvalo táhlé, zlověstné zakvílení. V plné rychlosti vrazil do Geralta, který se před ním evidentně zastavil. Náraz ho odhodil vzad, ale Ciri ho pohotově zachytila a postavila zpátky na nohy. Neodvážil se ani omluvit. Všichni zaklínači mlčeli, dokud kvílení neustalo.</p>
<p>„Co dělají až tady?“ ozval se Vesemir. Jeho hlas byl stejnou měrou ustaraný a nahněvaný.</p>
<p>„To bych taky rád věděl,“ odvětil Veverka. „Jdeme.“</p>
<p>Zástup zaklínačů se v tu ránu vydal sprintem kupředu a Marigold měl co dělat, aby stačil s dechem. Čím hlouběji v tunelu se ocitali, tím větší byla zima. Brzy si všiml, že mu od úst s každým výdechem jde obláček páry. Brzy se tunel rozdvojil a Veverka se s nimi začal prodírat spletitým bludištěm podzemních chodeb. Marigold se nejprve snažil zapamatovat si, kde a kam cestou zahnuli, ale běželi moc rychle a moc dlouho a on měl dost starostí sám se sebou, aby v kytičkovaných converskách nezakopl a nespadl. Geralt před ním konečně začal trochu zpomalovat a Marigold si uvědomoval, že stěny kolem nich začíná zalévat tlumené světlo, a že Geraltova silueta před ním konečně nabývá ostrých obrysů. Když dorazili k širokému vchodu, šli už pouhým krokem.</p>
<p>Marigoldovi se z pohledu, který se před ním rozprostíral, málem zamotala hlava. Ne, chyba, hlava se mu zamotala z toho šíleného běhu. Zapotácel se.</p>
<p>„Je ti dobře?“ Ciri ho zachytila těsně předtím, než ztratil rovnováhu a svalil se rovnou na zem.</p>
<p>„Jo,“ zamumlal. „Jen si na chvíli… Potřebuju si odpočinout,“ vysoukal ze sebe. Dřepnul si a opřel se zády o chladnou kamennou zeď. Chtěl si složit obličej do dlaní, ale místo toho se jen praštil sádrou do čela. Dopáleně zavrčel.</p>
<p>Ciri přistoupila ke Geraltovi, který postával v hloučku s ostatními a o něčem šeptem debatovali. Položila mu ruku na rameno a něco mu pošeptala do ucha. Geralt se k němu otočil, jeho oči byly i přes pronikavě černou barvu ustarané. Přidřepnul k Marigoldovi, sundal si rukavici a pohladil ho po vlasech.</p>
<p>„Zvládáš to?“ zeptal se tak tiše, že ho Marigold sotva slyšel.</p>
<p>„Kdybych tušil, že na dovolené poběžím půlmaraton, začal bych trénovat už před rokem.“</p>
<p>Geralt se pousmál. Což v jeho momentálním stavu vypadalo docela děsivě. Naštěstí byl Marigold na tohle Geraltovo „pracovní vzezření“ už notnou dobu zvyklý.</p>
<p>„Promiň, zapomněl jsem, že na to nejseš zvyklej,“ zašeptal Geralt a přitiskl své čelo na Marigoldovo. „Zpátky půjdu s tebou vzadu, pomalejc, dobře?“</p>
<p>Marigold nasucho polknul. Jeho dech se konečně začal uklidňovat. Kývnul a ze všech sil se vydrápal zpátky na nohy.</p>
<p>Pohled, který se mu naskýtal, byl impozantní. Obrovská skalní místnost připomínající katedrálu s tesanými klenutými stropy, na jejíž konec Marigold nedohlédl. Zdi byly místy hrubé, místy opracované do plochých desek zdobených znaky, erby a nejrůznějšími ornamenty. Přímo za nimi byl ve zdi vytesaný celý výjev z jakési bitvy. Nebyl dokončený. Několik vyobrazených postav mělo jen velmi hrubé obrysy, některým vojákům v plné zbroji chyběly obličeje. Strop síně podpíraly obrovské kamenné sloupy, na kterých byly naopak, přibližně v úrovni Marigoldova pasu, neuměle vytesané sprosté obrázky a průpovídky. Kamennou síň osvětlovaly louče rozmístěné na železných držácích po obvodu zdí, na podlaze se nacházely slamníky a rozházené přikrývky.</p>
<p>„Kde to jsme?“ zašeptal.</p>
<p>„V Blaníku,“ odvětil Geralt. Marigold tiše vydechl. Nikdy ani nepomyslel, že by se na takové místo kdy podíval. Dýchala z něj staletí, dýchaly z něj osudy všech mužů, kteří zde trávili staletí.</p>
<p>„No právě,“ špitl Geralt, který slyšel Marigoldovy myšlenky jasněji a zřetelněji než kdy dřív. „Má tu být skoro patnáct tisíc mužů. Celé vojsko z Bílé hory.“</p>
<p>Marigold si otřel nos, ze kterého mu v chladu jeskyně začínalo téct.</p>
<p>„A kde jsou?“</p>
<p>„To právě nevíme.“</p>
<p>Doklusal k nim Veverka, který se z ničeho nic vynořil z jednoho ze skalních otvorů vedoucích z velké jeskynní katedrály ven.</p>
<p>„Skvělý. Moravský pole je taky v prachu.“</p>
<p>„A Lipany?“ zeptal se Vesemir.</p>
<p>Veverka zdviženým prstem naznačil, ať chvíli vyčká, a sehnul se k dalšímu skalnímu otvoru. Přiložil dlaně k ústům a hlubokým, zvučným hlasem zanotoval.</p>
<p>„Ve jménu Jana Žižky!“</p>
<p>Jeho hlas se ozvěnou tříštil o stěny velké síně a nesl se kamenným tunelem. Žádná odpověď však nepřicházela. A Marigold moc dobře věděl, že odpověď přijít měla, a to v podobě následného verše „Češi jsou lišky Ryšky“ z budovatelské písně, která se bůh ví proč mezi blanickými rytíři kdysi dávno chytla. No prostě, ten socialismus Blaníkem nějak moc prosákl.</p>
<p>„Takže ti jsou taky v hajzlu,“ zabručel Veverka a podrbal se na hlavě.</p>
<p>„Veverko, šedesát tisíc chlapů se ti jen tak nevypaří,“ zamračil se Coën.</p>
<p>„No tak si jdi klidně vlastnoručně obrátit každej slamník, aby ses ujistil, že se tu moji chlapi neschovávaj jako děcka,“ zavrčel Veverka. „Hele, kdybych věděl, kde jsou, tak bych vás asi neprosil o pomoc, ne?“</p>
<p>Coën si povzdechl a rozhlédl se.</p>
<p>„Víš, kde je najdem?“</p>
<p>„Koho?“</p>
<p>Marigold přelétl pohledem z Coëna na Veverku, který zřejmě až doposud doufal, že nepůjde o to, o co si myslel, že by mohlo jít. Coënův obličej mu říkal všechno. Veverka si povzdechl.</p>
<p>„Budem muset jít hluboko.“</p>
<p>„No, co se dá dělat.“</p>
<p>„Tak pojďte.“</p>
<p>Veverka se vydal síní dál, zaklínači si zkontrolovali vybavení a vydali se za ním. Geralt se však zastavil.</p>
<p>„Ciri, Aidene, zůstanete tady s Marigoldem.“</p>
<p>„Zapomeň,“ odvětil Aiden a bez servítek Geralta obešel.</p>
<p>„Já jdu taky s váma,“ zaprotestovala Ciri, ale Geralt ji zachytil za paži.</p>
<p>„Ciri, prosím. Nemůžeme ho v takový situaci nechat samotnýho.“</p>
<p>„No tak si ho hlídej sám,“ sykla Ciri. „Je to tvůj přítel, ne můj.“ Vytrhla se mu ze sevření a pokračovala za ostatními.</p>
<p>Marigold se cítil provinile. Nechtěl nikomu přidělávat starosti.</p>
<p>„Běž, to je dobrý,“ řekl. „Já to tu nějak zvládnu.“</p>
<p>Geralt si povzdechl. Moc dobře věděl, že by tu Marigold v nejlepším případě zmrznul. Na další přemýšlení však neměl čas. Podařilo se mu Marigolda strhnout k zemi přesně ve chvíli, kdy se z kamenného vchodu, kterým před chvílí dorazili, vyřítil šíp. Jen těsně minul Geraltovo rameno a se zařinčením se odrazil od kamenného sloupu, ze kterého odštípnul kus kamene. Geralt Marigolda urychleně ukryl za nejbližším sloupem. Ten poslouchal na slovo jako školáček, dřepnul si a čekal.</p>
<p>To už u Geralta stáli všichni jeho bratři s vytasenými zbraněmi. S nevrlými pohledy hleděli ke vchodu, připraveni učinit výpad kupředu. Všechny ale stihnul předběhnout Veverka.</p>
<p>„No tak, nechceme žádné potíže!“ zavolal do tmy. „Chci jen vědět, co jste udělaly s mými kamarády!“</p>
<p>Odpověď nepřicházela.</p>
<p>„Mám právo vědět, kde jsou!“</p>
<p>Z tmavého tunelu vystřelil další šíp. Vevrka bleskurychle vytasil meč a šíp vychýlil z dráhy. S cinknutím se zaryl do podlahy.</p>
<p>„Do prdele, dořezat se přece můžeme jindy,“ povzdechl si.</p>
<p>Z temného tunelu se ozvalo vysoké zakvílení a místností otřásl dusot chodidel. Marigold si musel zakrýt uši, protože mu připadalo, že zlověstné dunění do síně proniká ze všech stran. Veverka se rozmrzele otočil k zaklínačům, kteří již spolu s Ciri a Vesemirem utvořili kruh očekávaje útok.</p>
<p>„Znáte pravidla,“ řekl prosebně. „Jsou to dobré duše. Nemyslí to zle.“</p>
<p>Bez mrknutí oka se otočil a vyrazil vpřed.</p>
<p>Marigold zpoza kamenného sloupu sledoval, jak se do podzemní síně ze všech kamenných otvorů začaly hrnout drobné postavy. Malá bosá chodidla otřásala v jednolitém rytmu celou horou, teprve až pronikla na chladnou kamennou podlahu rozlehlé síně, jejich rytmus pominul. Desítky a desítky hbitých žen v tmavých košilích a krátkých kalhotách se rozprostíraly po celé ploše místnosti kolem skupinky zaklínačů, kteří vyčkávali. Marigold viděl, jak jejich tmavé oči sledují každý pohyb kolem, jak se soustředí a vypočítávají nejvýhodnější výpady a údery. K jeho údivu ve zlomku vteřiny chvíli všichni odhodili meče a s hlasitou vřavou se vrhli kupředu. Hned mu docvaklo proč. Ženy měly v rukou pouze pazourky vyrobené z lecjakých ostrých předmětů, které se daly v hoře najít. Jen pár z nich třímalo v drobných rukou opravdové dýky, které nejspíš odcizily během let rytířům. Geraltovi s Eskelem tedy na pěstní souboj stačily okované rukavice, Ciri, Lambert a Vesemir vytáhli krátké dýky, přičemž útočili tupou stranou. Aiden vytasil podivně tvarovanou krátkou sekyrku, ze které při každém švihnutí odskakovaly jiskry a Coën šel do boje s holýma rukama. Jeho oči se brzy rozzářily a s většinou útoků si poradil pouhým zamumláním zaklínadla. Veverka v rukou svíral tasený meč, ale neútočil, pouze odrážel útoky. Marigoldovi z té podívané přecházely oči. Celý souboj byl tak rychlý, nestíhal zaznamenávat jednotlivé pohyby, navíc bojovníků bylo tolik, že už si po chvíli nebyl ani jistý, kdo je kdo.</p>
<p>Něco ho popadlo za límec větrovky a svalilo na záda. Než se nadál, několik bojovnic ho pozpátku táhlo k nejbližšímu kamennému otvoru. Marigold, jakkoliv nanicovatý se zdál být, už však byl zvyklý na leccos a život s Geraltem ho brzy naučil, jak důležité je v každodenním životě rychlé kritické myšlení. Rozepnul bundu a vyklouzl z ní. Rychle se sesbíral z podlahy a rozběhl se opačným směrem. Cestu mu však brzy zastoupily další válečnice. Upíraly na něj světlé, slepé oči a cenily ostré zuby. Hleděly vzdorovitě a naštvaně. Ani se nenadál a vrhly se na něj. Ke svému překvapení si brzy uvědomil, že nemají moc velkou sílu, ale o to víc jsou vychytralé a vytrvalé. Několikrát se mu podařilo divoženkám vytrhnout, ale vždycky ho znova zachytily. Ať se snažil jak chtěl, dobře mířený kopanec zezadu do kolene ho nakonec porazil. Naštěstí se mu podařilo dostat jen kus od Aidena, který k němu okamžitě přiskočil. Stačily dvě tři rány a Marigold byl zase volný. Aiden mu pomohl na nohy a vtisknul mu do levačky jeden z pazourků, který vytrhl bojovnici svíjející se na zemi bolestí.</p>
<p>„Jestli se chceš někam dostat, musíš je taky občas praštit, víš?“</p>
<p>„Jsou to holky,“ zafuněl Marigold.</p>
<p>„No a?“ zasmál se Aiden a rozběhl se pomoct Coënovi, na kterého právě mířila značná převaha. Vprostřed kroku vykřiknul, ozvalo se zasvištění a Aiden se s několika kotrmelci svalil na zem.</p>
<p>Celá místnost se zastavila.</p>
<p>„Kurva práce,“ rozeřval se Lambert. Okamžitě si proklestil cestu davem k Aidenovi a klekl k němu. Nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost. Všichni ztuhle upírali zrak ke vchodu do síně, ve kterém stála vysoká tmavovlasá žena v dlouhých šatech z pytloviny s rozparkem až k pasu. Ve svalnatých rukou svírala dlouhý luk.</p>
<p>První se pohnul Veverka. Odhodil meč a naštvaně k ní pochodoval.</p>
<p>„Děláš si ze mě prdel? Žádný prolívání krve! Od čeho tu zasranou dohodu máme?“</p>
<p>Žena sklonila luk a pohlédla na rytíře.</p>
<p>„Dohody neplatí od chvíle, kdys do našeho domova přitáhl vědmáky.“</p>
<p>„Nikoho bych sem nepřitáhl, kdybys mi nezmizela tři plné síně vojáků!“</p>
<p>Přesto, že byl Veverka vzteky bez sebe, Marigoldovi něco říkalo, že se ještě drží hodně zpátky. Žena pohodila vlasy a kolem její hlavy se objevil zlatavý poprašek.</p>
<p>„Nepřeháněj.“</p>
<p>„Nehraj si s mýma nervama, Lidmo, varuju tě.“</p>
<p>Hleděli si upřeně do očí. Veverkova drsná, ostře řezaná a bojem poznamenaná tvář naproti Lidmině hladkému, prachem a špínou poprášenému obličeji. Marigoldovi připomínala Yennefer. Ne vzhledem, Lidma byla o mnoho vyšší a svalnatější, místy zacuchané vlasy jí sahaly až skoro na zem a výrazný nos upoutával pozornost víc než její nevýrazné světlé oči. Ale něco na jejím postoji, něco na úšklebku, který Veverkovi věnovala, na tom, jak nadzdvihla obočí a nemusela vůbec nic říkat, v něm vzbouzelo vzpomínky na Yen a na to, jak před ní každý muž okamžitě zjihl.</p>
<p>„Veverko, drahoušku. <em>Ty</em> mě nemáš co varovat.“</p>
<p>Marigoldovi z jejích slov naskočila husí kůže.</p>
<p>Lidma luskla prsty a všechny válečnice, které zrovna neležely omráčené na podlaze, zaběhly zpět do stínů.</p>
<p>„Nemáš právo tu nikomu ubližovat. Nemáš…“ Do ticha se rozezněl Aidenův výkřik. „Do prdele, cos mu vůbec udělala?“ zamračil se Veverka a otočil se, aby zkontroloval situaci. Lambert se Aidenovi právě snažil ošetřit ránu kolem šípu trčícího z jeho ramene. Už k němu spěchali i Coën a Eskel.</p>
<p>„Lidé neměli právo nás vyhánět z lesů,“ prohlásila klidně Lidma. „A vy nemáte právo nás teď vyhánět z naší hory.“</p>
<p>„Vyhánět… Lidmo, vždyť…“ Veverka se musel zhluboka nadechnout, aby se uklidnil. Nasranost z něj přímo čišela.</p>
<p>Marigolda chytil za ruku Geralt, ačkoliv si Marigold nebyl jistý, kde se u něj tak najednou vzal.</p>
<p>„V pořádku?“ zašeptal.</p>
<p>Marigold kývnul.</p>
<p>„Opravdu?“</p>
<p>„Jo,“ špitnul. „Co jsou zač?“</p>
<p>„Jeskyňky.“</p>
<p>„Neříkej nám tak, vědmáku!“ zvedla poprvé Lidma hlas. Mračila se a vypadala ještě impozantněji, ještě děsivěji, než předtím. Marigold cítil, jak mu Geralt silně tiskne ruku, jak se s dalším hlubokým nádechem třese, jak se snaží, stejně jako Veverka, aby nevybuchnul vzteky.</p>
<p>„Omlouvám se, paní,“ řekl až příliš strojeně.</p>
<p>Jeho hraná pokora však Lidmě nijak nevadila. Usmála se a pokynula mu hlavou na znamení odpuštění. Marigoldovi bylo jasné, jak moc proti srsti to Geraltovi muselo být. Oslovení <em>vědmák</em> nenáviděl.</p>
<p>Veverkovi se konečně podařilo urovnat si myšlenky a zklidnit roztěkanou, rozezlenou mysl.</p>
<p>„Paní Lidmo,“ začal, „čeho si od nás za propuštění všech mých přátel žádáš?“</p>
<p>Lidma na něj úkosem pohlédla. Jediným mrknutím oka jakoby mu řekla <em>no, tak se mi to líbí!</em></p>
<p>„Chceme zpět východní chodbu.“</p>
<p>„Co ti na to řekl přednosta?“</p>
<p>„Velice nevybíravým způsobem mi naznačil, kam si můžu celou východní chodbu strčit.“</p>
<p>Veverka se zachechtal. „Od rozvodu vám to moc neklape, co?“</p>
<p>„Zmlkni,“ zamračila se. „Moje poslední slovo. Odevzdejte nám východní chodbu, nebo si ten usmolenej motorest můžeš obhospodařovat sám. A buď rád, že tě tady rovnou nezapíchnu za to, žes sem přitáhl je,“ pohodila hlavou směrem k zaklínačům shluknutým nad naříkajícím Aidenem.</p>
<p>„Vyser se na východní chodbu. Jestli chceš přednostovi fakt zvednout žluč, tak se domluvíme a já ti dám síň Lipanské jízdy.“</p>
<p>Lidmě se blýsklo v očích a šibalsky se usmála.</p>
<p>„Kecáš.“</p>
<p>„Ale hovno kecám, je to moje jízda, tak ti tu síň dám. A východní chodbu si může do řiti strčit přednosta.“</p>
<p>„Geralte?“ zašeptal Marigold.</p>
<p>„Hmm?“</p>
<p>„Co se to tu kurva děje?“</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>„Takže jeskyňky nekradou ve vesnicích a lesích děcka?“ zeptal se Marigold. Seděl na podlaze na chlupatém bílém koberci a usrkával z obouchaného hrníčku s malovanými třešněmi horkou čokoládu. Fakt hnusnou. Z prášku. Právě dostal dlouhou přednášku o tom, že rytíři s jeskyňkami vedou dlouhá léta spory, nicméně uchlácholit jeskyňky není tak těžké, jak by se mohlo zdát. Místa je v hoře pro jejich dva klany až moc, a tak dát jim, co chtějí, a přestěhovat se jinam, je většinou to nejschůdnější řešení. Takže je samozřejmě Hynek zarytě odmítá.</p>
<p>„Už dávno ne,“ odvětil Geralt. „Dneska už se ze skal neodváží vylézt ani na krok. A hlavně jich moc není. Jeskyňky z Blaníku nejsou čistokrevné. Většinou jde o zmutované bývalé lesní divoženky. A zbytek jsou kříženky s lidmi. S rytíři.“</p>
<p>„To jsou mi teda věci,“ povzdechl si Marigold a vysmrkal se. Dole v podzemí pořádně prochladl a v jejich pokoji nefungoval kohoutek ve vaně.</p>
<p>„Fakt nechceš jít ke mně? Můžeš se v koupelně naložit na jak dlouho chceš,“ nabídl mu Eskel, který seděl v křesílku u umakartového stolku a listoval dvacet let starou Vlastou. Marigold znovu odmítl. Vlastně se jen strašně těšil do postele, jenže v něm pořád proudil adrenalin a tížila ho spousta otázek.</p>
<p>„Chci vidět, jak se o tebe s rýmičkou bude Geralt starat,“ zachechtala se Ciri rozvalená na jejich posteli.</p>
<p>„Stejně jako o tebe, když jsi byla malá,“ rozcuchal jí Geralt vlasy.</p>
<p>Vesemir, který seděl v křesílku naproti Eskelovi, hlasitě zachrápal.</p>
<p>Všichni na chvíli ztichli. Ze spodního patra se ozýval obvyklý rachot, jak se rytíři opět pustili do nočních oprav a uklízení.</p>
<p>Coën konečně zvedl hlavu od telefonu. Posledních dvacet minut se snažil i přes brzkou ranní hodinu dovolat Sabrině s Yennefer, které si během zaklínačské dovolené u Coëna a Sabriny udělaly malou dámskou jízdu.</p>
<p>„Budou tu za deset minut. Půjdu to říct Lambertovi.“</p>
<p>Všichni si hromadně oddechli.</p>
<p>Coën však nemusel udělat ani krok, dveře do přeplněné ložnice se otevřely a Lambert nakouknul dovnitř.</p>
<p>„Nevzali jste někdo <em>zubáka</em>? Chtěl by ho mít u sebe…“</p>
<p>Eskel ze stolu zdvihl onu sekyrku, se kterou se dole v podzemí Aiden tak umně oháněl, a hodil ji Lambertovi.</p>
<p>„Holky tu za chvilku budou,“ oznámil mu.</p>
<p>„Dík,“ zabručel Lambert a zase zmizel.</p>
<p>„Můžu se na něco zeptat?“ ozval se Marigold. „Jsou ti dva teda spolu nebo ne?“</p>
<p>Všichni v místnosti se zachechtali.</p>
<p>„Co je?“ zamračil se Marigold.</p>
<p>„Jasně, že jsou,“ naznal Geralt. „Ale nepřiznaj si to.“</p>
<p>„A tak jsou blbí nebo co?“</p>
<p>„Řekněme, že to mají v rodině,“ usmál se Coën.</p>
<p>Ve vedlejší místnosti Lambert právě dosedal na židli vedle Aidenovy postele. Vyměnil mu na čele studený obklad. Voda se z něj vypařovala až nepříjemně rychle. Aiden měl vysokou teplotu, ale docela se držel. Ležel v posteli na špinavém, krví nasáklém prostěradle a odpočíval.</p>
<p>„Tady máš,“ vtisknul mu Lambert do pravačky, ve které měl na rozdíl od levé, prostřelené paže stále cit, jeho zbraň. Vlastně to vůbec nebyla sekyrka ale ruční kyj vyrobený z dolní čelisti posvátného medvěda. Věděl, jak moc pro Aidena znamená. Aiden, jehož oči už se vrátily do původní kočičí podoby, na Lamberta spokojeně koukal. Bolest z jeho pohledu vyprchala už před dobrou hodinou, protože do něj Vesemir nalil nějaký uklidňovák. Problém byl, že Aiden, i přes roky, které v Evropě strávil, nikdy evropským elixírům moc nepřivyknul, a tak na něj buď nepůsobily vůbec, nebo působily až příliš. Anebo z nich dostal sračku. Což naštěstí nebyl dnešní případ. Aiden se poťouchle usmíval a zíral na Lamberta.</p>
<p>„Yen se Sabrinou tu budou co by dup.“</p>
<p>„Co by co?“</p>
<p>Lambert se tiše zasmál. Občas zapomínal, že zmaštěnej Aiden nedává češtinu tak, jako střízlivej Aiden.</p>
<p>„Budou tu za chvíli.“</p>
<p>„Super.“</p>
<p>„Dostanou tě z toho. Jsou jedny z nejlepších.“</p>
<p>„Však já se nebojím,“ zazubil se Aiden. „Už jsem byl zrasenej hůř. A ty to moc dobře víš, tak přestaň bejt vyklepanej.“</p>
<p>„Nejsem vyklepanej.“</p>
<p>„Víš, že ti vidím do palice,“ zakřenil se Aiden vítězoslavně. No jo, na to se nedalo nic říct. Lambert se k němu sklonil a sundal mu obklad. Políbil ho na horké čelo a přiložil obklad nový.</p>
<p>„Pamatuješ, jak mě zlámal ten wendigo? Musel jsi mi půjčit i hadry, jak jsem byl rozcupovanej,“ zasmál se, ale hned bolestně zamručel. S každým zachechtáním se mu šíp v ráně pohnul. Nepatrně, ale dost na to, aby to cítil víc než by se mu líbilo.</p>
<p>„Jo, pamatuju,“ pousmál se Lambert a ustaraně shrnul Aidenovi vlasy z obličeje. Jak by si to nepamatoval.</p>
<p>On sám tenkrát pobýval několik let ve Wisconsinu. Doslechl se, že se tam přemnožili wendigové a že lidé za jejich likvidaci velmi slušně platí. Koupil si malý lesní srub uprostřed ničeho, který ve volných chvílích opravoval, a užíval si, že tam nechodí pošta. Mohl si konečně odpočinout od neustálého peskování Vesemira a pošťuchování Eskela s Geraltem. Prostě mohl být sám se sebou. Mohl být sám sebou. Naučil se anglicky a udělal si v blízké vesnici pár přátel, se kterými chodil každý týden do místní hospody hrát karty. Bavili se o lovu, o počasí, o nadcházející zimě. Nemusel řešit žádné zaklínačské problémy, pokud zrovna nešel na lov. A i na něm bylo všechno tak nějak jinačí. Všechno bylo tišší, klidnější, živočišnější. Wendigo přemýšlel a jeho polapení nebylo tak snadné jako polapení kdejaké havěti, kterou znal z domova. Wendiga musel obelstít dřív, než obelstil on jeho. Musel přemýšlet, musel být chytrý, musel využívat terén, musel do toho dát všechno. Na každý lov šel s tím, že měl přibližně osmdesátiprocentní šanci, že se mu to nepovede. Něco ho na tom vzrušovalo. Navíc, po několika letech ve Wisconsinu mu tak nějak připadalo, že udělal všechno, co kdy udělat chtěl. Že si splnil všechna přání a dokázal si, že na všechno má. Dokázal si i to, že jeho mysl dokáže být klidná a prázdná. Že se dokáže uklidnit a zpomalit. A tak by rukou wendiga opustil svět vlastně docela rád.</p>
<p>A pak se z lesa kolem jeho srubu začal ozývat lidský křik. I když byla noc, vydal se okamžitě ven. A našel muže, nad jehož rozcupovanou nohou se skláněl největší wendigo, jakého kdy viděl. Samozřejmě proti nasranému Lambertovi, kterého právě vytáhl z nejlepšího spánku, jaký za posledních pár týdnů zažil, neměl šanci. Byl připravený na to, že bude muset zraněného muže zabít. Jednak, aby ho ušetřil trápení, jednak proto, že kousnutí wendiga mohlo vést k proměně. A Lambert si opravdu nehodlal přidělávat práci. Jenže na to s sebou neměl pořádnej vercajk.</p>
<p>Až když Aidena přitáhl do srubu a položil ho na rozvrzané kanape, všiml si jeho očí. A Aiden si všiml těch jeho. Zírali na sebe jako dva usoplení teenageři (a Ciri to při jeho vyprávění vždycky přirovnávala k tomu spider-manovskému memu, což byl vlastně jediný meme, který Lambert kdy pochopil). Celou noc si povídali. Aiden mu vyprávěl o svém zaklínačském poslání. Na rozdíl od Lamberta nic nelovil. Na rozdíl od Lamberta chránil. Cestoval po Spojených státech a snažil se zmapovat a zachránit posledních několik thunderbirdů, kteří se ukrývali ve skalách. A jelikož se potřeboval zotavit a jelikož Lambert měl ve srubu místo, rozhodli se strávit tam zimu společně. Rozuměli si, jelikož jejich povahy byly stejně bouřlivé a výbušné, vždycky si měli o čem povídat a vždycky se měli od sebe co učit. Když se Aiden zotavil, vydal se zpátky do práce. Hleděli si každý svého, Lambert bral zakázky na lovy a Aiden hledal velké bouřliváky a jiná posvátná zvířata. Sem tam si navzájem poradili, ale jinak si do práce nelezli. Když přišlo jaro, rozloučili se. Wendigů ubylo natolik, že Lambertovy služby v okolí nebyly potřeba a Aiden musel jít hledat zase jiná stvoření do jiných údolí a skal.</p>
<p>Znovu se setkali až o několik let později v Montaně, když byl Lambert na stopě obřímu Ringdocovi a Aiden měl spadeno na shunka warak’ina. Tou dobou už bylo mýtických bytostí na ochranu příliš málo a Aiden potřeboval pořádnou obživu, tak se nakonec uchýlil ke klasickému zaklínačskému řemeslu, tak jak je jako malý studoval. Překvapilo je, když si nakonec uvědomili, že oba hledají to stejné. A tak zkusili jít na lov společně. Moc jim to neklaplo. Oba byli horké hlavy a nedokázali jeden druhého poslouchat. Nakonec Lambert skončil pokousaný a obrovská černá psovitá šelma utekla do noci. Ale oni za do vínku dostali dalších pár dní, které mohli strávit spolu.</p>
<p>Od té doby jejich setkání a rozchody nabraly na spádu. Aniž by to plánovali, setkávali se na nejroztodivnějších místech, a jak roky plynuly, každé další loučení bylo těžší a těžší. Když se po osmi měsících ticha setkali v polorozpadlém hostelu v Kazachstánu, z jemu nepochopitelných důvodů jim oběma povolily nervy. Vyspali se spolu. A doteď to byla nejkrásnější noc v jeho životě.</p>
<p>I tak spolu nezůstali.</p>
<p>Nebyli schopní se dohodnout na společné cestě, a tak se každý vydal tam, kam ho táhlo srdce, a odkud volala práce. Psali si dopisy. Časem si začali telefonovat. Posledních pár let si často skypovali nebo facetimovali. A nikdy nevynechali příležitost se setkat. Posledních pár let se však jejich odluky zkracovali. Dřív bez sebe vydrželi klidně rok. Teď to zvládli sotva měsíc. Kdykoliv se viděli, užili si aspoň jednu skvělou noc a ani by je nenapadlo během té doby řešit práci. Prostě byli spolu. Zašli na hokej, zašli do hospody, šli si spolu zaběhat, občas skočili do kina. Když večer usínali, Aiden ho objímal. A pak ho uprostřed noci ve spánku skopnul z postele. Když ráno vstávali, Aiden mu dělal silnou černou kávu bez cukru a mléka. Když Lambert brousil zbraně, vždycky nabrousil a vyčistil i ty Aidenovy. A kdykoliv se jeden z nich chystal na lov, ten druhý ho zprávou poprosil, aby byl opatrný.</p>
<p>A Lambertovi bratři o tom věděli. Často si z něj dělali legraci, že si takový divočák jako on našel přítele, ale Lambert to tak nikdy nevnímal. Vlastně mezi nima nic nebylo. Byli dobří kamarádi, nikdy se nedomluvili na ničem víc, vlastně o tom ani nikdy nemluvili. Nikdy si neříkali sladká slůvka, jako Geralt s Marigoldem, nikdy si neříkali, že se mají rádi. Jejich konverzace se skládala výhradně ze sarkastických poznámek a plácání po zadku.</p>
<p>Jenže teď před ním Aiden ležel s vysokou horečkou a šípem, který mu trčel z těla ven. A i když se usmíval jak měsíček na hnoji, Lambertovi se svíralo srdce z toho, že viděl Aidenovo tělo v bolestech.</p>
<p>„Nad čím přemýšlíš?“ pousmál se Aiden. Oči se mu klížily a po tmavé pleti mu stékaly krůpěje potu. Lambert mu opatrně shrnul tmavé vlasy za uši a sehnul se k němu.</p>
<p>„Nad ničím,“ ujistil ho. Pohladil ho po hladké tváři. „Jen si tak říkám…“</p>
<p>„Co?“</p>
<p>Lambert se tiše zasmál a zakroutil hlavou.</p>
<p>Sevřel v dlaních Aidenovu ruku, ve které třímal ostrou medvědí čelist, přitiskl si ji k čelu a zavřel oči. Byla nesnesitelně ledová. Přitiskl si ji k ústům políbil hřbet jeho ruky.</p>
<p>„Miluju tě.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>